Not A Birthday Party
by elfyemily
Summary: Naomily's first kiss, as told by Emily. Also featuring Katie. One-shot.


**So, on my other story (Another Friday Night), someone suggested that I should writet the story of Naomily's first kiss from Emily's point of view. I thought this was an awesome idea, so here it is.**

**I didn't expect it to be nearly as long as it is, but I just got really into writing it (much more than my other two stories) so I kind of found it hard to stop :P**

**You don't HAVE to have read AFN to understand this story, but the dialogue in both stories are the same, and there are a couple of little in-jokes that carry over from AFN (such as Naomi not being able to remember the party-hosts name, but Emily knowing it right away.)**

**I'm actually quite proud of this, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins, although I do own a nice pair of goggles, not unlike Emily's. **

* * *

><p>Emily Fitch wasn't a fan of parties; well, not these types of parties anyway. She loved the type of parties she went to when she was younger: birthday parties, with party games and birthday cake.<p>

But these kinds of parties - with ridiculously loud music, sweaty dancing and out-of-control underage teenagers with no sense of spatial awareness - she didn't like them much.

Katie disagreed with her. Katie _loved_ these parties, with the loud music and the sweaty boys. _Especially_ the sweaty boys.

Emily honestly couldn't see the appeal; teenage boys were too grabby and lecherous. Why couldn't they just keep their hands to themselves? Emily didn't like the way boys would look at Katie, eyes full of predatory hunger; it wasn't right.

Emily had mentioned this to Katie once, but had been immediately shut down.

"Just 'cause no boy would ever look twice at you!" She had yelled, under the (false) impression that Emily was jealous. But although Emily really _wasn't_ jealous, she did feel a little bit sad about this fact. It wasn't just that _boys_ didn't pay attention to her; _nobody_ paid attention to her, at all, ever.

Except for maybe Naomi.

Naomi Campbell: tall, blonde, and beautiful (in Emily's opinion. Katie once said that Naomi looked like a Nazi stick insect. Emily was horrified). It was strange, because although they'd only ever spoken once, sometimes, in class, Emily _swore_ that Naomi had been staring at her. However, whenever Emily looked again to check, Naomi would always be looking the other way. Which actually left Emily free to stare at _Naomi_. It was almost like a dance they had: stare, look away, stare, look away.

Emily thought back to her last PSHE lesson, about sex and relationships and how at 15 years old, a lot of people would start (or had already started) having/thinking about having sex for the first time, and how they should all be aware of the consequences such as pregnancy and STI's and stuff.

Emily was thinking about this because she was worried about Katie.

No matter how much of a bitch Katie could be, Emily could never stop worrying about her. She loved her sister, and she didn't want her to do something stupid, because although Katie was calculating and in control whilst sober; get some alcohol into her system and she would become uncharacteristically unpredictable.

Which was why, when Chris asked Emily if she wanted to go to his party on Friday, she had said yes. She had to be there to look after Katie, because she knew nobody else would.

Although she knew it was the right decision, Emily had started immediately regretting it. That was, until she heard the last thing on earth she expected to hear:

"I'll go," Naomi said, out of the blue; catching Emily by surprise. She felt her heart speed up a little at those words.

Chris looked absolutely elated, even punching the air - (who _does_ that?) - and Emily looked at Naomi, who she was sure was staring at her, and smiled. Naomi gave a small smile in return, but quickly turned away. Emily was pretty sure she had seen Naomi blushing.

"Hurry up, Em!" Katie's exasperated voice dragged Emily out of her thoughts and back into present-day reality. They were heading to Chris's party together, Emily lagging behind with no desire to get there sooner. But she knew Katie would just leave her behind if she didn't hurry up, and that would kind of fuck up the point of going to this party in the first place, so she sped up to match Katie's pace.

Chris's house was a little bit further away than Emily first thought, and she was worried about how she and Katie were going to get back home once Katie - and possible herself - was drunk. Her dad had offered them a lift, but Katie had refused. (Emily was never allowed to make these decisions, everything had to always be in Katie's control, and Emily could never be bothered to argue with her).

"Emsy, I'm not being funny, but you look like a fucking nun," Katie sniped, as Emily caught up with her.

"Fuck off, Katie." _I __do __not __look __like __a __nun_, Emily thought, looking down at her clothes. _The __world __is __not __divided __into __slags __and __nuns_.

Huffing, Emily sped up a bit more so that she could be in front of Katie (so that Katie couldn't blame their late-ness on her).

She also sped up because - Emily wasn't going to lie - she _really_ wanted to see Naomi. She knew that Naomi didn't like these parties much, either. Naomi always refused whenever somebody asked her to go to one: which was very often. Katie may not think so, but Emily knew that the boys in her class all thought Naomi was gorgeous. They weren't quite as open and crude about it as they were with Katie, but Emily could see the way the looked at her, this strange, scowling girl who preferred to be on her own.

They all wanted to get to know her, be her friend, and so did Emily. Naomi kept herself to herself. She sat on her own in class, ate lunch alone, and travelled to school on her own. Emily couldn't help but be slightly jealous of this: for as long as she could remember, she had been Katie's shadow, always having to follow her, sit with her, shop with her and not do anything without her permission. Outside observers never really understood why, as all Katie ever seemed to do was complain about her presence and tell her she should go and get her own friends, but Emily knew that this was partly just a front. Katie needed Emily, needed her to be there, to be consistent, to be Katie's lame twin, to make Katie look cooler and more desirable, and Emily understood this. She loved Katie, and she didn't mind, not really, but _God_it was annoying sometimes. She wanted a friend; she wanted to be Naomi's friend. She wanted to be someone other Katie's weird twin, as that was all anyone ever saw her as.

But Naomi didn't. At least, Emily _thought_ Naomi didn't. She wasn't actually sure, as Naomi had never spoken more than five, maybe six, words to her. But she just got this feeling from Naomi, and she wanted to know why Naomi stared at her like that. She had never seen Naomi stare at _Katie, _thoughEmily had once or twice seen Naomi throw Katie dirty looks when Katie was picking on her. (This had made Emily's heart flutter, as it was the closest anyone had ever got to standing up for her).

Emily knew that she was being silly and ridiculous, and quite possibly desperate, but she couldn't help it. She was drawn to Naomi. She wanted to know her. She wanted to be her friend.

But she spent so much time thinking about Naomi, wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking, what her home-life was like, that she wasn't sure if she_just_wanted to be her friend. She wondered if she wanted more than that. That was a terrifying thought, she could just imagine what Katie would say, the look of disgust that would appear in her eyes... And besides, how could she possibly be_more_than Naomi's friend when she wasn't even Naomi's friend in the first place?

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by Katie, this time to tell her to pay attention to where she was going, as she had almost walked right past Chris's house. She mentally scolded herself, (ignoring Katie as she _actually_ scolded her), as how could she not realise that they had reached their destination? She could feel the vibrations of the music underneath her feet, pumping out of the walls. There were empty bottles of alcohol covering the (surprisingly big) front garden, and Emily could see through the windows that the living room was full of people, dancing, smoking, drinking, groping...

Emily shuddered involuntarily, dreading the night ahead. How on earth was she going to survive this? She knew - from all the times she'd had to cover for Katie - that these parties went on for hours. Katie always told their parents she was going out, but never told them what time she was coming back.

"Ow," she said, dully, as Katie shoved past her to get to the door of the house. It didn't actually hurt, but she liked to remind Katie that she had feelings. Sometimes Katie forgot such things, and often needed reminding.

She walked up to the door, lagging a little behind Katie, and took a deep breath. Katie, never one for grace and subtlety, opened the door with unnecessary force, but instead of the door swinging wide open and hitting the wall (allowing the dramatic effect Katie was seeking), there was a loud thump, and then a groan, as someone was knocked backwards on to the floor.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Katie sounded genuinely horrified as she quickly passed through the doorframe and into the hall to see how much damage she had caused. Emily followed behind her, this time not lagging, to check if the person was all right. Because as horrified as Katie may be at the moment, Emily knew that it would quickly pass.

As Emily peered to see who Katie had mown over, her concern quickly turned into mortification. Of all the people Katie could've (unintentionally) hit, it _had_ to be Naomi Campbell. Emily felt her heart leap up to her throat as Naomi shut her eyes in pain and confusion.

"It was totally your fault though, for standing in a stupid fucking place. You should've got out of the way!"

"Katie!" Although Emily knew that maybe the front door wasn't the smartest place for Naomi to stand, that didn't make it entirely her fault. Katie might as well have kicked the door open in boots of steel with the amount of force she'd applied. She always did like to make an entrance. Not that anybody else had noticed, they were all to drunk to give a fuck who was coming and going.

Emily looked down at Naomi, and this time Naomi was _definitely_ staring at her, although it might have just been because her identical twin sister had just attacked her with a door. Emily's heart clenched when she saw that Naomi hadn't survived the attack unscathed.

"Katie, she's bleeding. We should get her a tissue-"

"Why? It's her fucking fault." Without saying another word to Emily, Katie strutted away into the party, leaving Emily and Naomi alone in the hallway.

She looked down at Naomi again, wondering why she hadn't got off the floor yet, to see Naomi holding her nose, pouting a little. _Oh__my__God__she's__adorable_, Emily thought, smiling a little, despite herself.

"I'm so sorry, I swear she didn't mean it," Emily felt the need to apologise for Katie, both for hitting Naomi with a door and for her rudeness afterwards. She knew that Katie genuinely didn't mean to hit Naomi, but she wasn't sure if Naomi was aware of that.

Naomi was still on the floor, and Emily couldn't help but think that she looked slightly paralysed. Unable to move. Or at least, not _willing_ to move. So, despite protest from her erratically beating heart, she held out her hand for Naomi to take. Naomi bloody well wasn't going to sit on that floor bleeding all night.

As she held out her hand, Emily saw Naomi's face flicker from confusion to fear, staring at Emily's hand is if it carried some sort of contagious disease. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by this. There was nothing wrong with her hand, was there?

But before she could wind up the energy to be too offended, Naomi took it, allowing Emily to pull her up.

Her heart was beating so fast now - as she held Naomi's hand in hers - that she wasn't surprised if all you could hear was a soft hum, rather than individual heartbeats. Sort of like a mouse's heart. _That __would __certainly __fit_, Emily thought, _since __I __might __as __well __be __a __fucking __mouse._

When she had gotten Naomi up off the floor, she watched as Naomi bought her other hand up to her face again, touching it lightly.

"My nose..." Naomi's voice was shaking, and it sounded very small. This intrigued Emily a little, because although she and Naomi had barely ever spoken to each other, she had still heard Naomi speak in class, and small and shaky Naomi was not.

"Shit, yeah. Let's go find you a tissue or something." Emily wasn't sure if not letting go of Naomi's hand as she led her towards where she assumed the kitchen to be was a conscious decision or not. Not that she minded. In fact, holding Naomi's hand felt amazing, so warm and safe. And yet, again to Emily's surprise, she felt Naomi's hand shaking. She knew Naomi wasn't cold, and she was pretty sure Naomi wasn't shaking for the same reason she was shaking, that would be absurd. Naomi couldn't possibly think about Emily in the way Emily thought about her, there was no way. Naomi probably spent her time thinking about sensible things, such as animal rights, and politics. Things that Emily knew Naomi cared about from watching her like a stalker. No, not stalking, _observing_, _noticing_, _caring_. No, there _had_ to be another reason why Naomi's hand was shaking.

Emily finally let go of Naomi as she looked around the kitchen for a box of tissues or some kitchen roll or something. It didn't take long, as the kitchen roll was just sitting on the counter next to the sink. Emily grabbed it and passed it over to Naomi, with a shy smile on her face. She felt like all those geeky boys who had given Katie roses on Valentines day every year, full of optimism, but afraid of rejection. Katie never rejected the roses, but she often rejected the boys.

Emily thought this was a ridiculous analogy for her brain to make. She wasn't a geeky boy; she was Emily. And she didn't have roses, she had kitchen roll. And yet, somehow, for whatever silly reason, she felt incredibly nervous, as if Naomi was going to grab the kitchen roll and then throw it back in her face.

But instead Naomi carefully took the kitchen roll from Emily's hands, and said "Thanks." Her hand was still shaking, and they made Emily want to hold them again. She knew that it was only a nose-bleed, and nothing too serious had been damaged, but she still wanted to sooth Naomi, comfort her. She just wanted to lean forwards, take Naomi's hands, and take her away from the party, but she knew she couldn't, Naomi would think she was insane, and anyway, she had to stay to keep and eye on Katie.

"I'm so sorry," she said, instead. "I swear she didn't mean it."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Naomi replied, as Emily watched her blow her nose, and then watched as Naomi exited the kitchen, into the garden, without saying another word to Emily, not even a "see you later, Ems". But maybe that was asking too much. She didn't even know Naomi, no matter how much it felt like she did.

She looked through the french doors as Naomi made her way across the garden and sat herself down on the bench. She watched as Naomi put her head into her hands, covering her face. It made her feel sad that she had no idea what was making Naomi feel bad, or sick, or whatever it was Naomi was feeling that made her need to sit down outside with her head in her hands. But she wasn't an idiot, and she knew that Naomi probably needed some time alone, so she resisted the urge to go out after her, and instead turned around and headed back into the party.

She wandered into the enormous living room where the party was mostly taking place and was easily able to spot her sister, as she and some random boy who didn't seem to be from their school were taking up an entire sofa, making out and groping each other in ways that Emily (nor anybody else, actually, had they been sober) really did not want to ever have to see.

Rolling her eyes, Emily made her way over to the table with all the drinks. She was bloody well going to survive this party, even if she had to be drunk to do so. She wondered briefly if getting drunk was a dumb idea, since the point of her being here was to keep an eye on drunk Katie, so decided that she would limit herself to one bottle of whatever was going. It wasn't _her_ fault that that just so happened to be an unopened bottle of vodka.

Opening the bottle, she walked over to an armchair in the corner of the room and sat her self down, taking a swig of vodka. The alcohol burned in her throat, but it didn't really bother her all that much.

Now that she was comfortable, she let her thoughts wander back to Naomi. Naomi never agreed to coming to these parties, she always came up with a reason not to, so why did she come tonight? Why was tonight different? Was it that she just liked Chris more than she liked the other people who had asked her? No, that can't be right. As far as Emily could see, Naomi had never shown any sort of interest towards Chris. There had to be another reason. What if there was trouble at home and Naomi didn't want to be in her house this evening? What if she was avoiding someone, her mother, perhaps? No, that was just being silly and presumptuous. But why had she come? Actually, why was she by the door? One did not simply stand by a door. The most likely option Emily could think of was that Naomi was about to leave, before Katie opened the door first. This puzzled Emily a little bit, though. Naomi can't have been at the party long, before already deciding to leave. From what (little) Emily knew about Naomi, she didn't think of Naomi as the type to enjoy these parties, (this was backed up by the fact that Naomi never attended them), so why would she bother going in the first place, just to leave again so soon? And - although this was only a little related bit related to Emily's train of thought - why was Naomi always staring at her? Emily knew why she was always staring at _Naomi_: Emily stared at Naomi because she was beautiful and interesting. But Emily, in her own opinion, was neither of these things, so Naomi couldn't be staring at Emily for the same reason Emily stared at Naomi... Could she?

Emily had drunk about half the bottle of vodka when she decided that she should probably be carted off by the men in white for being a crazy stalker.

The alcohol had however given Emily enough courage to go back out into the garden to see how Naomi was doing, and to ask her if she was okay, and then hold her hand, and make her laugh...

_Fucking __hell. __Get __a __fucking __hold __of __yourself!_

Sighing, Emily stood up, alcohol in hand, and walked back to the kitchen and into the garden.

When she got there she saw that Naomi was sitting in exactly the same position as she was half a large bottle of vodka ago: head in hands, face hidden. This saddened Emily a little, but she was suddenly very nervous and unsure of herself. She felt like maybe she was invading a private moment, but then she remembered that this wasn't even Naomi's house, and there was a raging party going on inside, and that there are more private places in the world to have private moments. Besides, Naomi had been there for ages, and Emily was worried that if she didn't disturb Naomi's silence, Naomi was just going to be in there all night, and that Chris's parents were going to have a shock when they looked out the window in the morning to see a strange blonde girl sitting on their garden bench.

"Hi!" She called, breaking Naomi's whatever-it-was she was doing. Naomi looked up in surprise, with a bewildered expression on her face. _Fuck_. If Emily was going to talk to Naomi tonight, she might as well go all the way. _No, __not __like __that. __Bad __thoughts.__"_Is anybody sitting there?" She asked, waving her hand slightly at the empty spot on Naomi's right.

"Obviously not." Naomi sounded a little put-out, and Emily watched as Naomi shut her eyes for a few seconds. She felt a little bit offended and considered briefly calling Naomi out for being rude. Instead, she decided to just ignore it, and sat herself down in the empty seat.

She handed Naomi the bottle of vodka, because although Naomi might feel the need to act like a moody prick, Emily was still very much Emily, and this was one of few chances she had ever really got to be away from Katie to make new friends.

Thankfully, Naomi accepted it, leaving it to Emily to try and start a conversation.

"I don't really go to these parties very often. Are they always so loud?" _Emily __Fitch, __what __the __fuck __was __that? __You're __a __terrible __conversationalist._How the fuck should Naomi know? Emily already knew that Naomi never came to these things, in fact, she had spent a good long time on an armchair thinking about why Naomi never came to these things. Did she not listen to a single thing her brain had said?

She was acutely aware of how close she was to Naomi, and how, if she moved a few inches to the left, their arms would be touching. She knew that if she turned to look at Naomi, she wouldn't be able to contain herself, and something very strange would happen. She wasn't sure what yet, but she knew that whatever it was, Katie would not approve of it.

"I don't know. I fucking hate parties, the music's shit no matter what volume it is." Naomi took a swig of vodka, and Emily felt a little nugget of triumph. This was her chance to find out about the inner workings of Naomi Campbell's brain, and she bloody well wasn't going to waste it. She also found it funny, though. Naomi had flat-out admitted that she hated these parties, and yet she still came. Although Emily had found this deeply mysterious before, she found it actually kind of amusing now.

"Then why did you come?" She asked, grinning, still not looking at Naomi. Although she did manage to pluck up the courage to nudge Naomi, and act that she instantly regretted. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and once again she was made aware of the closeness of hers and Naomi's bodies, and wondered whether or not Naomi felt it.

"i dunno, because I felt like it?" Emily smiled. She couldn't help it, Naomi was getting all defensive, and to Emily this was kind of hilarious. Naomi wasn't an impulsive person; she never just did something "because she felt like it". For the first time, Emily turned to look at Naomi. She was properly curious now, and that maybe actually looking Naomi in the eyes could possibly gives her more clues as to what Naomi was thinking. She almost laughed out loud at the sulky expression Naomi was wearing, and had to bight her lip to stop herself doing so. She knew that laughing would have been terribly rude, but sulky-Naomi was just adorable, even if she didn't know why Naomi was being sulky.

"Was it worth it?" She asked, still smiling.

"Pardon?" Naomi replied. Her expression had gone from sulky to something else entirely, something new, something different. It was some sort of fear mixed with... something else. Emily couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that she might have actually gone into tachycardia.

Naomi gulped, and then liked her lips, and Emily couldn't help thinking about just how_sexy_ Naomi was. She berated herself, thinking again about what Katie would say, and how bad the fall-out would be, and then about her mum, and how she would react if she knew that Emily was thinking about such things.

Naomi crossed her arms tightly against her chest, as if protecting herself from something dangerous, threatening.

"The party," she clarified, ignoring her brain. "Was it worth it? Coming, I mean." Emily leaned in a little as she said this. She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault Naomi was so fucking gorgeous. If anything, it was _Naomi's_ fault.

"I don't know," Naomi answered, smiling a little. _God_ she looked sexy, Emily just wanted to... She didn't even know. "Was it?" Naomi finished, looking straight into Emily's eyes. Emily leaned in closer, and then closer, her hands shaking as she gripped the bench. She knew what she wanted to do, but her mind was screaming at her not to.

But she did it anyway.

She kissed Naomi.

And Naomi kissed back.

She was kissing Naomi, _and_ _Naomi __was __kissing __her._

_Holy fucking shit._

Emily had her eyes closed, and she smiled slightly into the kiss as Naomi's hand lightly touched Emily's face. _Oh __my __God_. Emily responded by reaching her hands up and resting them on the back of Naomi's head, as if holding her, as if she could keep her safe.

Emily honestly had no idea what was going on, but it was wonderful. When she leaned in to kiss her, she had expected Naomi to back away, to tell her sorry but she wasn't in to that, or maybe to shout at her and tell her she was a freak. But shenever in a million years Naomi to kiss _back._

This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. But as she felt the warmth of Naomi's lips against hers, and the touch of Naomi's hand against her skin, she started to believe that it could be. And it was so amazing, so beautiful to her that she felt like crying.

_Naomi __wanted __her_. Naomi wanted Emily as much as Emily wanted Naomi. Emily wasn't just a shadow anymore, she was a person.

And she was _wanted_, _desired_, _loved_.

She wanted to stay like this, just for a bit, kissing Naomi, holding her, knowing her, but she knew she couldn't. This would have to end, somehow. She just knew it. If there was one thing life had taught Emily, it was that she never got what she wanted. She learnt this early on - you had to, if you wanted to be friends with Katie - and it didn't take long before she just stopped asking. Stopped asking for what she wanted. That way it hurt less when she didn't get it.

But _this_, _this_ she had been asking for, and for so long. She wanted Naomi, wanted to be her friend, wanted to know her, and now that she had finally got it, she knew it couldn't last.

And she was right. Of course she was.

"Emily, what the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing?" Emily flinched so badly at the sound of Katie's voice that she broke away from Naomi immediately. She felt her heart speed up horribly, pounding at her ribs. She didn't know what to do. She was terrified.

"Get away from my sister, you fucking slag!" _No __no __no __no __no, __don't __touch __Naomi! _Emily couldn't let Katie near Naomi, there was no way Emily could tell what Katie was going to do. When Katie was angry, there was no stopping her. Emily was used to this, she had plenty of times suffered the wrath of Katie Fitch, but Naomi hadn't. Naomi looked absolutely petrified, though Emily was sure that she looked exactly the same. She had to make Katie go away. She couldn't lose Naomi, not now.

"Get lost, Katie!" Emily's voice was shaking horribly. She was supposed to sound brave and fearless, but she just sounded like a pathetic little mouse. A coward.

Naomi was visibly shaken by what was going on, and started to address he sister.

"Katie, I-" Before Naomi could get the sentence out, and much before Emily could react, Katie punched Naomi in the face with fall force, sending Naomi to the ground. Emily felt like she couldn't breath. Everything inside her just constricted. _Katie __just __punched __Naomi._

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck._

"What the FUCK, Katie!" Emily's voice was still shaking, but this time it sounded a hundred times angrier, and more ferocious. This wasn't real. Katie didn't really punch Naomi, did she? Katie wasn't that mental, was she?

She was sure her sister was yelling at her, but she wasn't listening to a word she said because as she looked up to see that Naomi was running away, back to the house, and then out of sight.

"Naomi!" She yelled, as she attempted to run after her. Katie quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from following. Katie was the stronger twin, there was no way Emily was going to break away. Sure, Emily could attempt to fight Katie off, but that would be wasting precious time when she just wanted to run after Naomi. Katie needed to _let __go_.

"Naomi!" She yelled again. Katie had both of her wrists now. She wasn't going anywhere, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Tears were now streaming down her face

"Get the _fuck_ off me, Katie!" She tried to shake her off, but that didn't work either.

"There is no fucking way I am letting you anywhere near that cunt!" Katie sounded furious, angrier than Emily had heard in a very long time. Not that this mattered, of course. None of this mattered. She had to find Naomi. She _had_ to. She couldn't lose this, she couldn't lose _her_.

"NAOMI!" Emily cried, one last time. She couldn't really remember anything after that. She would have liked to say that she managed to throw Katie off, and then found Naomi, and everything was okay and it was all just a big misunderstanding, and her sister would get over it. But that wasn't true. Emily just sort of... gave up. She was tired, and her voice was hoarse, and her sister was stronger, and there was really nothing she could do. Katie took Emily back home, and yelled at her the entire time, and then cried a bit (of course _Katie_would cry. This had to be about_her_). Emily also cried, but not in front of Katie. Not loudly. She cried herself to sleep that night, and her dad came up in the morning to find her still crying (Katie had gotten up early), and he asked her what was wrong.

Emily wanted to tell him, she really did, but then she saw her mother standing outside in the hall, and she shut her mouth. She spent all of Sunday sitting in her bedroom, staring at the walls, wanting to see Naomi, but not knowing where she lived.

On Monday Katie told everybody at school that Naomi had kissed Emily, and that her Emily was practically attacked. The first time she'd said it, Emily dragged her off to a corner and begged her not to tell people that. That it was wrong, and it wasn't fair, and it wasn't Naomi's fault, but Katie had threatened to tell their mum. This had terrified Emily. She loved her mum, but she knew that everything horrible Katie had said could never compare to some of the dreadful things her mother said. She didn't want to be subjected to that, not from her own mother. She couldn't.

She never objected to Katie's side of the story after that. She would just hope that Katie wouldn't bring it up.

The worst part was that Naomi didn't speak to Emily again. She didn't stare anymore, even making a point to absolutely blank Emily. Emily tried to go up to her a couple of times, but Naomi would just ignore her and walk the other way. Emily was hurt, and she knew Naomi was too, but she couldn't fix this. She didn't know how. She wasn't brave enough, she wasn't strong enough.

She was in love with Naomi, and she was miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Tuh-da!<strong>

**What do you think?**

**I found it a little bit harder to get inside Emily's head for this, because unlike Naomi, who tells us how she felt about Emily and how long she had been in love with her at the end with her amazing speech, Emily never actually says how she felt about Naomi before college, and we don't ever find out what her side of the story is beyond her kissing Naomi. For somebody who wears her heart on her sleeve, her thoughts are kept surprisingly private.**

**I think the ending of this fic is a little rushed, but I like it a whole lot better than Another Friday Night.**

**Also, reviews would be nice? Please? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie?**


End file.
